Lesson of Love
by Mayu Uchiha
Summary: When business man like Shikamaru meet a school teacher like Temari. Romance and fate working on their own. What will happen when shikamaru and Temari have to play husband and wife to trick Shikamaru's parents when they force him in an arrenge marriage.


**LESSON OF LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Young lazy-looking guy looked outside the window from his office. He wishes he was a cloud, they are so free. Behind him there was a pile of work on his desk.

"Shikamaru, your mom and your dad ordered me to tell you that I can't let you go until you finish your work" said Ino through the phone.

"I got it!!...Geez" he sighed

"Well, good! finish it fast" said Ino

"Why I decide to go into business administration?" he complained

"Shikamaru?" Ino walked in the room, because it was already 6 o'clock and her boss/ friend didn't come out of the room yet.

"Geez, this is not funny" she said, but her eyes caught a note on the desk.

"I finish my work, tell mom and dad I'm too bored to attend in their stupid party, I will come back kinda late. Oh yeah, I will go down with the window cleaners." The blond haired girl read the note with a facetious expression on her face.

"Ahhh! Your mom and your dad will kill me, baka Shikamaru" Ino screamed

Shikamaru walked without a destination until he walked in front of an all-guy-school.

"YOU PERVERTED KIDS! RUN LAPS NOW!! FASTER DAMMIT! lF YOU ARE SO DEXTEROUS AT LOOKING AT TEACHER'S UNDERWEAR, LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU DO AT RUNNING AROUND THE FIELD" The scream from inside of the school fence make Shikamaru waked up from his daydream.

Hearing a teacher's voice reminded him of his memories with his friends, all ditching and sleeping in class.

"You damn kids!" Iruka-sensei yelled when they ran away from him.

"Can't catch us can 'ya Iruka-sensei?" asked a blond hair kid with whiskers.

"Geez, this is so annoying" he groaned rather loudly.

"Miss S.(Sabaku no Temari) there's this dude outside of the fence calling you annoying" one student told his teacher.

"I will take care of it, just finish your lap" she said and then walked to another side of the fence

"Hey! why did you called me annoying?" she asked.

"I didn't, you just reminded me of something stupid." said Shikamaru

"Oh!! I'm sorry then, I just...having a bad day after all. And those kids just so..." the blond teacher couldn't finish her sentence, before Shikamaru just blurted out,

"You know, teachers are not supposed to be so easily distracted, especially from students."

"Hey, but I said sorry, stop being so condescending" she said.

"Temari...where have you been?" a cold voice asked her.

"Uhhh...Gaara. Is big sister late? I'm sorry, I had to punish those kids and finish a fight with this guy" she explained to her red haired brother.

"Hey! Shikamaru, what's up? Ino told me there is a party at your house today, right?...What are you doing here?" asked Gaara.

"You know these stupid parties are so boring and I'm so tired" said Shikamaru

"Gaara? you know this guy?" asked Temari

"Yeah, he's my friend from back then. He went to our house once. Don't you remember?" asked Gaara.

"I can only remember Naruto." Naruto came to her mind when Gaara said the word 'friend.'

"Whatever, you don't have remember me, I don't really care. Anyway, do you want to go get some dinner?" asked Shikamaru

"Are you going to pay for it?" asked a blond haired girl in the group. Shikamaru just nodded his head.

"Yay! Gaara, let's go grab some dinner with your friend" smiled Temari.

"You act like we have nothing to eat at home" sighed Gaara.

"But I'm too lazy to cook today" she said.

"What about Kankurou?" her brother asked.

"What about him? he can eat a cup of ramen today" Temari said like she didn't care about Kankurou.

When Temari, Gaara, and Shikamaru sat down in a nearby restaurant, Temari was the first to order food for herself and her younger brother.

"Umm...may I please have a yakisoba, and another one to-go? Hey Gaara, how about eel with rice?" she asked.

"I don't care. Just order it" said Gaara

"Ok, eel with rice for this guy and omelet rice for this guy here." Temari pointed at Shikamaru.

"Wait a second" the waiter turned around.

"You said Kankurou can have a cup of ramen didn't you?" Gaara asked.

"Who said I would order it for him? If I were to order so I could wake up at night and eat it" said Temari.

"Uh huh..." Gaara muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Your selfishness is pathetic," commented Shikamaru, "simply, tragic."

Actually, Temari was planning to order something for Kankurou when she got up to use the restroom.

After they ate all the yakisoba, eel with rice and omelet rice, someone screamed at them.

"Oh my god, that's Gaara, gee he is so cute. Gaara-kun can we please have an autograph?" The two girls ran toward them.

"Ahem, Temari, I will wait in the car." said Gaara and with that, he ran to his car.

"Oh I forget, Gaara is a singer, isn't he?" asked shikamaru. Temari just nodded her head, then she took out her wallet and give some money to Shikamaru.

"What for?" he asked.

"Oh, right, for my food and Gaara's" she said.

" I said I would pay, aren't I?" Shikamaru insisted.

"Well...you can't" said a blushing Temari.

"Why?" asked Shikamaru, with a growing smile.

"Well, I don't know you that well, and I can take care of myself and my brothers" said Temari.

"But, I'm a guy. When I say something I have to keep it" said Shikamaru.

"I'm a woman and have to work like, 10 or 12 hours a day, I won't ask for money from people to eat. It been almost 10 years I've taken care of my brothers. I don't need anyone to support me" said Temari, angrily putting money on the table.

"God, girls are so annoying. When we offer to pay for them, they don't want it, then later they tell people that they take all this crap for the men. Especially for you, you are such uh, uh...annoying person" complained Shikamaru.

Temari got up and grabbed a box of yakisoba and then walked outside the store without picking up money from the table.

--

To be continued.

This is my second short fiction, the first one was Sasuke and Hinata and I haven't translated it yet. The original is in Thai, so I have to translate it. Please review and this one will be no lemon. I just love it like that. Shikamaru and Temari are so cute together. I love them so much. If you asked have I ever wrote lemon fics, my answer is yes, but for this couple I can't think of lemon for them. They just so adorable.

And Finally, sorry about the grammar, English is my second laguage.


End file.
